


Infatuación Pura

by Geist



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Dildo, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Kissing, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Voyeurism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kat comforted her one evening, Paz has had a crush on her friend. Then comes the night when she finally feels bold enough to express it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuación Pura

Paz Cadena Blanco was a troubled girl. She had been ever since the night she and her dorm-mates had sneaked out of their dorm, beneath the not-so-watchful eyes of the caretaker. They'd met up with their friends from the boys dorm, and as was to be expected under the circumstances, the conversation had turned to relationships. And Paz had found herself embarrassed twice over.

The first was when a boy named Matt had talked about his infatuation with a mysterious girl he'd met while wandering the byways of the Court. Paz, upset by the revelation, had run blushing from the room. She had a crush on Matt, or at least thought she did. The next embarrassment made her question that assumption.

She'd been berating herself in a private room when Katerina Donlan had turned up. Kat had come to comfort Paz, complimenting her appearance in the process. Paz, shocked, had told a lie. Not a particularly harmful lie, but one that had contributed to her troubles over the days to come. Paz had told Kat that she liked her, but only as a friend. The truth was, Kat's little act of kindness had made Paz in that very instant start thinking of her as more than a friend.

Kat had lied too; she'd told Paz that she wasn't interested in girls either. Paz knew full well that was a falsehood. Kat's relationship with her friend Antimony Carver was not a subtle one. But to spare each other's blushes, Paz had let it slide, and they'd returned to the gathering. The rest of the evening had gone smoothly, and it was business as usual the next day. Paz went to her classes, did her homework, and for the most part put her conversation with Kat out of her mind. But in unguarded moments, Paz caught herself thinking about Kat. Little complimentary thoughts, like how kind and clever she was, how good she looked in the boilersuit she wore while she was working on one of her mechanical projects. When they were in the same room together, Paz would find her gaze on Kat much more often than usual.

Paz was able to get by despite these distractions. Going back on her lie would just be too embarrassing. No, better to just grit her teeth and let her crush fade. Or so she thought, until that evening in the dorm's bathrooms.

Paz had just finished brushing her teeth and was washing her face ready for bed. She was peering into the mirror when she saw Kat walk up behind her.

“Hey Paz,” Kat said, stifling a yawn.

“Oh, h-hi Kat,” Paz replied, startled by Kat's sudden appearance. On top of that, Kat was wearing the boilersuit that Paz admired so much. There was a smudge of oil on her cheek. “Were you working late?”

“Yeah. I got carried away fixing up this rusty old robot; I just couldn't make it work. Got it going in the end though.” She brushed absently at the oily patch on her face. “I really need a shower. I'll talk to you tomorrow.”

“Sure.”

Kat smiled at her and went towards one of the shower stalls. Paz turned back to the sink and heard the door click shut behind her. When she was sure Kat couldn't hear she took the opportunity to quietly scold herself.

“Argh, estúpida Paz! 'Working late'? Was that really the best you could come up with. She sighed, looked down into the sink and then looked up again into the mirror. Her eyes went wide.

Kat had stripped off her clothes and stowed them in the locker each of the shower stalls was equipped with. She'd faced the shower head, turned on the water and started to wash herself. At which point, the door swung open. Paz gaped. She could see every inch of Kat's slim, athletic naked body in the mirror, or at least the parts of it that could be seen from behind. Her gaze took in Kat's damp hair (it looked cute slicked down like that), her shoulders, her back, and then...

Paz gulped; she couldn't tear her eyes away from Kat's beautiful bottom. She wanted to turn her head and see the actual thing instead of a reflection. But Kat could turn around at any moment, and Paz did not want to be caught staring. At least if she kept looking in the mirror, she had an excuse. She remained transfixed, watching Kat soap herself up. Kat shifted, widening her stance. Her hand slipped down her body to that barely visible cleft between her legs. Paz's heart was thudding in her chest. This seemed a bit much to keep spying on. She couldn't decide whether to keep staring or to make her exit.

The decision was made for her. The steam from Kat's shower misted up the mirror and obscured Kat's form from Paz's view. Paz fled, skittering out into the dorm hallway, shutting the door to the bathroom block behind her. She leaned against it, pressing her hand to her heart and breathing heavily. When she'd recovered, she went to her room.

Paz didn't know what to do with herself. The sight of Kat naked kicked the thoughts she'd been having over the past few days into overdrive. Paz flung herself onto her bed and tried to clear her mind.

“Matt, Paz, you like Matt, remember?” she told herself. “Matt Matt Matt Matt Kat...Ai! No! Dios, Kat, what have you done to me?”

Paz sighed and started to pull off her clothes. As she stripped off her bra, her hand brushed her soft breast. She smiled, and her thoughts wandered back to the sight of Kat in the nude. She began to absently fondle her boob. In Paz's imagination, Kat looked coquettishly over her shoulder, smiled at Paz and turned to face her. Before Paz had to fantasize any of the relevant anatomical details, she shook her head and took her hand away from her breast. Taking off the rest of her clothes, Paz put on her nightdress and turned out the lights. She flung herself onto her bed and pulled up the covers. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

Sleep didn't come. Visions of Kat flitted across Paz's mind. She tossed and turned on her mattress, tangling the blanket around her legs. She sat up and smoothed it out again. While she was doing so, she heard the door to Kat's room next to hers open and then click shut again. The rooms were not well soundproofed, and Paz could hear hear Kat moving around, getting into bed. Then there was silence. Paz closed her eyes and lay back. She laid there in the dark for what seemed like ages, as restless as she'd been when she'd first closed her eyes. She could practically feel the minutes crawling by.

Paz was considering giving up, flicking on the lights and just reading until she fell asleep when she heard a noise that made her sit bolt upright. It was a low, soft moan, reverberating through the wall furthest from her bed. The wall the other side of which had Kat's bed pressed up against it. Paz slipped out of her own bed and crept over to the wall, putting her ear up against it. She heard another moan and a fevered gasp. Behind those was a sort of rhythmic shuffling noise. Paz knew what Kat must be doing. She couldn't stand any more. She needed to make her feelings towards Kat clear, regardless of the outcome.

Paz went to her door and opened it as quietly as she could. She poked her head out and cautiously looked up and down. The dorm was silent, everyone else already tucked up in bed, their rooms dark. Paz stepped out and shut her door as quietly as she'd opened it. She padded over to the entrance of Kat's room. Her heart pounding, Paz raised a quivering hand and rapped her knuckles against the door. There was a gasp from inside, a sudden frantic shuffling, and then the sound of feet on the floor.

Kat opened the door to see Paz's worried face peering in at her.

“Paz?” Kat queried. “Is something wrong?”

Paz twisted her hands together and muttered something incomprehensible.

“Sorry? Didn't quite catch that.”

Paz cleared her throat and tried again. “Ummm, I heard noises,” she said lamely. “I was wondering if you were okay?”

Kat blushed, and was glad that Paz probably couldn't see that well in the gloom.

“Yes, yes, I'm fine. Well, good night.”

Kat went to close the door, but Paz stopped her, saying, “W-wait Kat, there's something I really need to tell you. Something...something personal.” She looked at Kat with imploring eyes.

Kat sighed and said, “Maybe you'd better come in.” She opened the door wider and stepped back.

With some trepidation, Paz crossed the threshold, scenting a musky sort of smell in the air. Kat waved her over to a chair, shut the door and turned to sit on a bed. Her beside lamp was on, and in the dim half-light Paz took the opportunity to check her out again. Kat was wearing a skimpy tank top and a pair of loose, hot-pink boyshorts. As Kat sat down, Paz noticed that a patch of material between her legs was darker than the rest of the shorts. Paz knew what Kat had been up to, of course, but she hadn't really considered the implications. She swallowed nervously as she sat down. She hoped Kat wouldn't be too angry for the interruption.

“So what's on your mind, Paz?” Kat asked.

I like you. I like you. It's just three words, Paz thought. Come on, you can say them.

She couldn't. She decided she need to go into it slowly.

“Well,” she said, “you know the night when we all sneaked out of the dorm?”

“Sure. That was fun.”

“Yeah, and you know how I got upset when Matt was talking about that girl he met? You um...you remember how it turned out?” Paz blushed at the memory.

“Uh, yeah. I said Matt would be lucky to be with you, you thought I was coming on to you, it was all kind of embarrassing.”

“Well...”

Here it was, Paz thought. No backing out.

“Kat, I was lying when I told you I wasn't into girls. I...I think I am. And I think I...” Paz took a deep, shuddering breath and finished, “I like you. A lot.” She looked at Kat and smiled sheepishly. Kat just stared at her with a shocked expression on her face. Paz dropped her hands into her lap and let her head droop disconsolately.

“Ai, this was such a stupid idea,” Paz groaned. She felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. “Now you're going to hate me, aren't you?” she sobbed.

Paz gasped. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Kat's smiling face.

“Paz,” Kat said. “Why would I hate you? I like you a lot too. And just so we're clear about which kind of like I'm talking about...”

Kat put her hand under Paz's chin and tilted her head up. She bent down and kissed her. Paz went rigid with shock, then flung her arms around Kat's shoulders and kissed her back, letting their tongues entwine. Paz melted against Kat's body, letting the feel of Kat's tongue in her mouth wash over her.

Kat broke the kiss and looked down at Paz. Paz was looking back with adoration in her eyes.

“Kat, I can't believe this is happening,” she gasped.

“Oh, it is,” Kat replied. She got to her knees and hugged Paz. Paz buried her face in Kat's shoulder and said,

“Hey, I um, I know what you were doing before I knocked.”

“You do, do you?? And you thought it was a good idea to to interrupt me?”

“Well...”

“Maybe you should apologise to me.” Kat smirked and started slowly rubbing her hand up and down Paz's back. Paz tensed and said,

“Kat, what do you mean?”

“What I mean is,” Kat answered, pushing Paz back and planting a kiss on her neck, “I want you to take off that dress and get on my bed.”

“O-oh. Okay!” A slow grin spread across Paz's face. Kat stepped back and let Paz stand up. Paz nervously walked towards the bed, lifting her nightgown off her shoulders and over her head. Kat let her eyes rove over Paz's beautiful brown body. Paz's skin made Kat miss her own summer tan. She greedily watched Paz climb onto the bed and kneel down, her hands resting demurely on her thighs.

Kat slowly pulled off her own clothes. She removed her tank top and tossed it to the side, granting Paz her first look at Kat's breasts. They were hardly expansive, but in that moment they were the most beautiful things Paz had ever seen. Smooth, rounded flesh, topped with a pair of swollen, dark pink nipples. Paz badly wanted to feel them under her hands.

Taking another couple of steps towards the bed, Kat wriggled her shorts down her hips. A string of moisture stretched between her pussy lips and the fabric; she was still very wet from her previous exploits. She let her panties drop to her ankles and stepped out of them, climbing onto her bed and getting down on all fours. She crawled over to Paz, an almost predatory look on her face and in her stance. Paz flinched when Kat reached out to touch her cheek, still slightly unsure of herself. Kat smiled reassuringly and stroked Paz's hair.

“You're so pretty, Paz,” Kat whispered. She put her other hand on Paz's breast and started to gently massage it, digging her fingers into the soft mound while her thumb teased Paz's nipple into erection. Paz moaned and put a hand on Kat's wrist, clutching it lightly. She wasn't sure whether she should urge Kat on or push her away. She settled for just letting her hand rest there. Kat flicked Paz's nipple with her thumb a few more times and then ran her hand down Paz's chest. Paz kept her hand on Kat's wrist as Kat slid her own onto the side of Paz's stomach, moving down further to Paz's butt. She gave it a quick squeeze before letting her hand slide onto Paz's thigh. She rested her hand on Paz's smooth skin for a moment, then leaned forward and gave her a brief kiss before saying,

“You've been holding my wrist this whole time, Paz. Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Paz gasped. “I'm just not sure...”

“I think you should be. I'm going to keep my hand where it is, and I want you to move it where you want it.”

“O-okay,” Paz stammered.

Kat was confident that she knew which way Paz would go. She could feel the heat coming of her friend's loins, and she knew Paz wanted to be touched. Paz's fingers tightened around Kat's wrist, and Kat felt her hand being pulled up Paz's thigh. The heat on her fingers grew, and she started to feel moisture beneath her skin. Paz wiggled her knees apart and brought Kat's hand into contact with her vulva.

Kat smiled and said “Good girl.” She pressed two fingers between Paz's moist, swollen lips and began to rub them up and down the dripping slit. Paz whimpered and finally let go of Kat's wrist, leaning back and savouring those first few delicious sensations.

Kat continued to rub Paz's pussy. Little dribbles of juice flowed from Paz's ready hole every time Kat's fingertips passed over the entrance, slicking her digits. Kat briefly slipped her fingers into Paz's snatch, making Paz moan, then sigh disappointedly as Kat pulled them out again. Kat's intention was to get her fingers nice and slippery for an assault on Paz's clitoris. Paz squirmed, her vocalisations becoming ever louder as Kat slowly circled her clit-hood, gently teasing out the sensitive little nub cowering within. Gradually, Paz's pink jewel poked out. Using her index finger and a feather-light touch, Kat massaged that most delicate flesh. Paz writhed. She could feel an incredible warmth building around her stomach, threatening to burst out and overwhelm her. She'd brought herself to orgasm plenty of times before, but her first time at the hands of another threatened to be the most intense pleasure she'd ever experienced.

With a cry of ecstasy, Paz came. She clenched her thighs hard around Kat's hand, shuddering as she ground her cleft against it. Kat pulled her well-wetted hand out from between Paz's slippery legs as Paz fell back onto the mattress, panting heavily. Kat licked her fingers clean and laid down on her side next to Paz. She kissed Paz's cheek and said,

“So, are you still not sure?”

“Noooo...” Paz moaned blearily. She rolled onto her side to face Kat. “That was amazing.” She put her arms around Kat and returned her kiss with one on the lips. Kat pressed her body against Kat's and enthusiastically returned the kiss. Their hands roved over each other's gathering carnal knowledge inch by inch. Kat was particularly fixated on Paz's breasts, large as they were in comparison to Kat's own. Paz, meanwhile, focussed on squeezing Kat's taut buttocks, squeezing them tightly, feeling the muscles shift beneath her fingers.

Their lengthy kiss finally exhausted Kat and Paz's breath, and they broke apart.

“Your hands are busy enough back there,” Kat said. “Ready to return the favour?”

Paz smirked. “Maybe. Are you ready to have the favour returned?”

“Oh, confident, are we?” Kat sat up, leaned back and spread her legs wide open. “Give me your best shot, then.”

Paz got to her knees and peered at Kat's snatch. With her friend's wet pink on display before her, waiting for the same pleasure she'd received, Paz suddenly felt a lot less confident. She knew how to please herself, but what if Kat didn't like the same things she did? Nervously, Paz folded back the fingers of her right hand, leaving her index and middle fingers extended. She reached down to Kat's pussy and started to rub at her outer lips. Kat smiled and murmured encouragement. Pleased by the reaction, Paz kept on with what she was doing.

Two minutes later, however, Kat's demeanour hand changed. Paz had just been endlessly circling Kat's pussy, not speeding up or pressing any harder, nor moving towards any of the more sensitive spots. Kat sighed loudly, and Paz npticed her exasperation. Paz changed tack. She clumsily pressed her fingers against Kat's hole and pushed them in. They slid in easily enough; Kat was still very wet even after Paz's lengthy fumblings. Kat moaned at the penetration and relaxed again, confident that she'd soon be hitting the same highs that she'd brought Paz to.

It was not to be. Despite Paz being quite a bold explorer of her own body, Kat's remained a mystery. She slowly and feebly drove her fingers into Kat's pussy, worried about hurting her. No matter how she crooked and twisted her fingers, she couldn't find that same spot she knew so well inside of herself, the one that brought such wonderful pleasure whenever it was touched. She was wondering whether she should give up on finger-fucking Kat and instead go straight for the clitoris, when Kat said,

“Uh, Paz? Stop a minute.”

Paz pulled her fingers from Kat's vagina and slumped dejectedly, saying, “I'm no good, am I?”

“Mmm...you're not the best,” Kat said as diplomatically as she could manage. “But it's okay, you just need some practice. Come her. Rest your back against me.”

Paz did as she was told, settling herself between Kat's outstretched legs and laying back against against her friend's warm body. She could feel Kat's hard nipples pressing into her skin.

“Okay, first thing's first,” Kat said, running her hand down Paz's body to fondle her crotch. “You spent way too much time rubbing around my pussy. Just give it a couple of strokes and then get on with it, yeah?”

Paz pouted. “I know that much. I was just nervous. I didn't know what to do next.”

“Well, okay. But you were definitely going wrong when you stuck your fingers in me. I'm not made of china, and I'll bet you aren't, either.”

To illustrate her point, Kat shoved her fingers into Paz almost roughly, with much greater force than Paz had dared use. Paz squealed, then moaned as a burst of pleasure went through her. Kat withdrew her fingers and brought them up to Paz's face, showing them dripping with her own juices. Kat pressed them against Paz's lips, and almost reflexively Paz drew them into her mouth to suckle at the, When they were clean, she spat them out again, and Kat showed her how she moved her fingers when she masturbated.

“Though I guess it could be a bit different for you,” Kat conceded as she flexed her fingers in front of Paz's face.

“Oh, no,” Paz said excitredly. “That's pretty much how I do it too.”

“Ah, good. Then you won't mind if I do...” Kat brought her hand back down and mercilessly plunged her fingers back into Paz'd waiting pussy, “...this!”

Paz's squeals told Kat all she needed to know . She began pumping her fingers in and out, making Paz moan with a whorishness that belied her relative innocence. Kat leaned in close to Paz's ear and whsipered,

“And the ultimate secret? It's kind of obvious, really. Thumb goes on clit.” Kat thought for a moment. “Or perhaps, little finger goes in bum?”

“No!” Paz yelped, shocked by the suggestion.

“Okay, okay. Perhaps another time. Thumb it is.”

Kat duly stretched out her thumb and started to tease Paz's clit, eliciting more squeals from the writhing girl. Kat bent her head to nibble at Paz's neck. Paz moaned and reached up behind herself to clutch Paz's shoulder. Her other hand went to her leg, pulling it further away from its counterpart and allowing Kat's movements a bit more freedom.

Kat furiously pumped her fingers in Paz's hole, splattering her hand and Paz's crotch with pussy juice.Paz howled as Kat added a third finger and pushed down hard on Paz's jewel. Kat felt Paz's walls pulse around her fingers as Paz came. Kat flung her other arm around Paz and held her squirming partner tight. Paz screamed and squeezed Kat's shoulder as her second climax of the night surged through her. She fell limp in Kat's arms, gasping for breath.

“How are you making me come so quickly?” she panted.

“All in the wrist,” Kat quipped, slipping her fingers out of Paz.

Paz rested her head on Kat's shoulder and sighed happily.

“So, do you think you learned something?” Kat asked.

“Uh-huh,” Paz murmured back.

“Then,” Kat whispered, a wicked grin on her face, “ready for the exam?”

With an equally wicked grin, Paz replied, “I think my teacher was good enough.”

Minutes later, they'd traded places. Kat was moaning under Paz's newly-skilful touch. Paz was a quick learner; she crooked her fingers just right to stimulate Kat's soft, spongy sweet spot, hammering her digits deep into Kat's vagina. Her thumb flicked back and forth over Kat's swollen pleasure bud. Kat screamed as she had her long-delayed orgasm.

When Kat was done, Paz laid back, pulling Kat down with her. Kat's head rested just below Paz's boobs, her lower body snugly nestled between her lover's thighs. Paz stroked Kat's hair, and Kat mumbled something.

“Perdona?” Paz asked.

“I said, A-star,” Kat replied. She rolled over and crawled atop Paz, kissing the tops of Paz's breasts, her shoulder blade, her cheek and finally, her lips as she travelled up Paz's body.

“So that's two-one to you,” she said, breaking the kiss.

“You're keeping score?”

“Mmmhmm. Why don't you even it out a little. Want to eat me out?”

“You mean, lick your...but I know even less about that than using my fingers.”

“It's easy.” Kat ducked down and used Paz's nipple to demonstrate. “Use every part of your mouth. Your lips...” she wrapped them tightly around the little brown bud and sucked it in, making Paz squeal. Kat let it go with a pop and continued, “...your tongue...” using said organ to give Paz's nipple a couple of quick flicks and then one, slow, languorous lick., before finally saying “...and even your teeth.” Before Paz could protest, Kat bit down, taking her prey with the gentlest of nips. Paz shuddered in delight as Kat drew her teeth over the sensitive puckered skin millimetre by millimetre.

“Just like that, except down here,” Kat concluded, gesturing down at her crotch.

“Okay, I'll try,” Paz said.

“It's probably easiest if we do it like this.” Kat got to her knees and shuffled over to the side of the bed. She sat down and swung her legs over the edge, spreading them wide open. Paz got her intent, and hopped off the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her waiting partner. Kat's glistening pink was just about eye level with Paz. It was her job to make its wonderful owner quake in ecstasy again. Paz took a deep breath to steady herself, then plunged straight in.

Paz's tongue went straight for Kat's hole, swishing past the plump labia surrounding it. Paz lapped hungrily at the torrent of juices that came rushing from the dripping aperture, savouring Kat's most intimate taste. Paz took Kat's words to heart and broke off every few licks to suckle greedily at the hot, wet flesh that was rapidly becoming her whole world. She would let her mouth draw tantalisingly close to Kat's clit, before drawing away and planting her tongue deep inside her lover's canal. The slow intensification of pleasure, followed by the less intense but no less pleasurable penetration drove Kat wild.

“Fuuuuck,” she groaned above Paz. “You're a natural, don't stop!”

Paz had absolutely no intention of doing so. She swirled her tongue around inside Kat a couple more times, then slipped the juice and saliva-slick muscle out, turning her attention to Kat's needy clitoris. She pursed her lips and gave it the lightest of kisses, giggling as Kat jumped at the sudden sensation. Putting her hands on Kat's thighs to keep her still, she began and all out assault on the little jewel. She circled it with the tip of her tongue, diving in every so often to give it a quick suck. She knew enough not to use her teeth on such a delicate area, reserving them for tender love-bites on the surrounding skin.

Kat grew more aggressive in urging Paz on. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Paz's shoulders, pulling the girl hard up against her snatch. Paz responded in kind. Her love-bites started to leave dark red marks against Kat's flesh, making Kat utter yelps that were half pain, half pleasure. Each nip was followed up by a furious lashing of Kat's clit by Paz's tongue, flecking the already slick bud with droplets of saliva.

With Kat intent on driving her folds as hard as she could against Paz's face, Paz felt rather foolish keeping her hands on Kat's thighs. She let one drop to her own crotch, taking care of her own need. She folded back the thumb and little finger on the other, stretched out the other three digits and shoved them deep into Kat's cunt. Kat was wet and loose enough that they slipped in as though surrounded by oiled silk. Kat screeched as her walls clamped down on the intruders, drawing out of them every last iota of pleasure she could.

Between Paz's busy tongue and pistoning fingers, it did not take Kat long to come. Her thighs tightened painfully hard around Paz's head. Her pussy clenched so tightly around Paz's fingers that her juices squirted out around them, splattering Paz's face. She reached down and pulled Paz's face against her crotch. Paz whimpered as she fought to get out of the suddenly uncomfortable position, struggling against Kat's ferocious grip.

Almost as soon as it had started, Kat's climax finished, a hard, fast affair that left her slumped on the bed in a daze. Her thighs unravelled themselves from around Paz's head and fell limply over the edge of the bed. Paz drew back and gasped for breath. She pulled her hand away from her pussy and slipped her fingers out of Kat's. Pleased by with her work and relieved by the lessened pressure on her head, Paz hopped back up on the bed and sat next to Kat, reaching down to run her fingers through her partner's sweaty hair.

Kat breathed out slowly and said, “God, Paz, where'd you learn to lick like that?”

“I don't know. I just did what you told me to do and then I...sort of got into it.”

“I'll say. You certainly used your teeth enough.” Kat sat up and peered at the angry red toothmarks marring the skin around her crotch.

“Sorry. I thought I needed to be a bit rougher, maybe?”

“Hey, don't apologise. It worked, didn't it?” Kat paused for a moment and then said, “So we're two-all. Anything you'd like to try next?”

“I really don't know,” Paz replied. She blushed as she continued, “This is my first time, remember?”

“Oh, right. Umm...” Kat lapsed into silence, resting her chin on her hand.

They sat awkwardly like that for a while, until Kat looked up sharply a grin forming on her features. “Got it!” she announced. “Stay right there.”

Paz looked on bewildered as Kat scrambled off the bead and buried her head in the space beneath. She was treated to the sight of Kat's arse wiggling around as Kat clattered around beneath her, throwing out an odd assortment of objects: a pair of large-handled screwdrivers, a length of foam-rubber tubing, a roll of duct tape, a pair of scissors and finally...

“Aha, found them!” Kat crowed. She emerged from beneath the bed dangling a pair of pink objects from her hands, little beads attached by short wires to boxes with control dials on them.

“What are those?” Paz asked.

“Guess,” Kat teased, turning up the dial on one of the boxes. The bead connected to it jumped into life, buzzing away on the end of its wire.

Paz correctly inferred what it was intended for. Her hand flew to her mouth as she squealed, “Oh my, Kat, you're so naughty!”

Kat giggled. “Not as naughty as we're going to be. Anyway, that's not even the best part.”

Paz watched curiously as Kat switched off the vibrator and got to work. Kat taped the blades of the screwdrivers togethe. She cut the foam-rubber tube so that it was just the right length to fit over the conjoined blades, then cut a slit down its length so she could slip it over them. That done, she taped the tube back up and made sure it fit snugly. Finally, she taped one vibrating bullet either side of the tube, securing the control boxes in the middle.

“Ta-da!” Kat held up her creation before Paz's startled eyes. “One home-made, improvised, double-ended, vibrating dildo!”

Paz wasn't quite as enthused. “Ah, you're going to put that...”

“In both our pussies, yes.”

“Those screwdrivers look sort of big.”

“You'll be fine, trust me. You're already nice and wet, aren't you?”

“Yes, but...”

“Then get on your hands and knees at the top of the bed, facing away from me.”

“O-okay.”

Paz did so, anxiously looking back over her shoulder. Kat crept up behind her, turned the vibrators to maximum and carefully pushed half of the improvised dildo into Paz's hole. Paz squealed as several inches of smooth, buzzing plastic filled her. Kat kept a careful grip on the other end as she got herself into position. Balancing herself on her knees and one hand made getting the tip of the dildo into the right spot quite tricky, but at last, with a decisive thrust and a satisfied moan she managed to plunge it into herself. Her walls stretched out deliciously to welcome the rounded intruder.

Paz meanwhile, was revelling in the amazing new pleasures coursing through her. She'd never explored herself beyond using her fingers and occasionally humping a pillow; the screwdriver handle was stimulating nerves that had never been touched before. And the vibrator! Paz practically drooled whenever the dildo shifted enough that that little buzzing wonder pushed up against her clitoris. It was bliss, it was heaven, it was sheer sexual nirvana.

I don't care how, Paz resolved to herself as another wondrous burst of vibration left her gasping, I'm getting one of these for myself.

Kat was equally thrilled by her invention. After enjoying the vibration for a while, she started using it for its intended purpose. She leaned forward so that it slipped out a little, then thrust her hips back, gasping in delight as the slick plastic surged against her walls. She built up steady, rhythmic thrusts, rewarding herself after each complete movement by pressing her clit hard against the vibrator.

Kat's movements caused Paz to quickly realise the value of having her end of the toy move around inside her. She began to match Kat's thrusts with bucks of her own, inexpertly at first and then with greater confidence. Their combined strength let them pound the didlo between themselves with muscle-trembling ferocity. One particularly forceful thrust almost made the toy jump out of Paz's pussy. She reached back to steady it. Kat had the same idea. Their hands met in the middle, their fingers intertwined and they held the dildo together as they helped each other rise to their peaks.

Soon both girls were screaming for release. Paz could feel her muscles fluttering hard against the plastic lodged inside her, and sticky-slick trails of juice meandering their way down her thighs. So when next she could, she slammed her hips back as hard as she was able, her labia brushing against the foam tube, her clit pressing hard against the vibrator. She climaxed with an ecstatic howl, falling forward and letting the dildo slip out of her spasming vagina.

As Paz lay sprawled across the bed in post-coital rapture, Kat grunted in frustration. The dildo was all well and good, but the sudden loss of her partner had put a psychological block in place that was preventing Kat from coming. She wanted to curse Paz for being so selfish, when she felt a soft hand on her arse and another around the hand she was using to manipulate her toy. Kat looked back, and there was Paz, ready and willing to bring Kat the same joy she'd experienced. Kat instantly wondered how she'd ever doubted the dear, kind girl.

Paz bade Kat to roll over. Kat gladly acquiesced, spreading herself out over the sheets, putting herslef under Paz's control. Paz smiled and prised Kat's hand away from the dildo. She began to thrust it with a fury that made Kat open her eyes wide. The fingers of Paz's free hand found Kat's clitoris, and she stretched herself out over Kat's body to suck and lick her breasts. Kat was torn between three distinct types of pleasure on each of her most sensitive areas: a hot, tender tongue on her nipple, gentle fingers on her jewel, merciless plastic pistoning into her sloppy cunt. No surprise then that she came not long after Paz started the treatment. Her limbs shook, her body convulsed, her mouth opened in an inhuman keen.

Seeing that her job was done, Paz carefully pulled the improvised dildo from Kat's snatch and switched off the vibrators. The foam rubber was soggy and the whole thing wobbled alarmingly in the middle, but it had done its job well. Paz cast it aside and laid her sweaty body down next to Kat's equally soaked form. She pulled Kat into her arms and covered her face in kisses, murmuring,

“Oh Kat, Kat, te adoro, te deseo.”

Kat wriggled around to face Paz. She brought her hand up to stroke Paz's hair and blearily said,

“Mmm. Has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you speak Spanish?”

“Just you.”

“Well I'll make sure to say it a lot, then.”

Kat freed herself from Paz's grasp, sat up and stretched.

“I think I'm done for tonight,” she said.

“Yeah,” Paz reluctantly agreed, “me too. I guess I should go back to my room?”

“You could,” Kat conceded, “or maybe...you'd like to wake up next to me?”

“I think I would like that,” Paz answered with a smile.

Kat smiled back and smoothed out her bedcovers. The girls snuggled up beneath them, and Kat clicked off the lamp.

***

In the next room over, a fox spirit in the body of a toy wolf stood with his ear pressed up against the wall.

“Aww,” he groaned, “I thought they were gonna go on all night.”

A red-headed girl picked him up by the scruff of his neck and said, “That's quite enough spying out of you, Reynardine.”

“But Antimony!” he protested.

“No buts,” the girl named Antimony said sternly. She put Reynardine on a high shelf and then got into bed. Quietly, so Reynardine didn't hear, she whispered,

“Well done, Paz. Maybe next time Kat will share you with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there's my second Gunnerkrigg story. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more (mostly Homestuck).


End file.
